Unrequited Feelings
by BlackRoseDragon44
Summary: Sion reflects on his feelings for Ryner and comes to a painful realization. Sion/Ryner, Ryner/Ferris (Sorry, I suck at summaries.)


**I'm surprised this fandom has this little fanfiction. **

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Sion Astal was wandering through the palace, looking out of the enormous windows and admiring how Roland looked peaceful today. He chuckled and kept walking his path to a certain room to see a certain man. As soon as he reached the wooden door, he knocked, knowing that Ryner would be still asleep.<p>

"Yo, Ryner, wake up," Sion said in his regular voice, opening the door and peeping inside. His eyes grew wide when he noticed Ryner wasn't in his room and that the bed sheets also looked clean and tidy.

_So I guess he stayed at the Eris Residence tonight._

He suddenly felt his chest hurt and chuckled again at his foolishness. Sion knew better than anyone that Ryner and Ferris didn't have an intimate relationship between them, but as good as he knew this, he knew as well that it wouldn't take long for the swordswoman and Roland's most powerful magician to find their way to one another.

He closed the door and decided it would be the wisest decision to get back to work. He opened the door to his working office and saw the darkness caused by the dropped curtains and found it incredibly amusing how it described his feelings at the very moment. Dark and desperate.

"You seem upset, is something wrong, Your Highness?" The voice of Miran Froaude echoed through the large room.

"Nothing is wrong, please leave me now," Sion replied, dismissing Froaude with a hand gesture. The Hero's Relic bearer bowed down to His Majesty and silently disappeared in the shadows. Sion took a seat and looked at the stack of documents on his desk.

"It can't be helped," Sion sighed, taking a quill and starting to read and sign the reports.

…

"Nee-chan, I bought you delicious dango!" The little Iris yelled excitedly, showing Ferris the box wrapped in a green cloth. Ferris nodded approvingly and opened the box, smiling at the dango. Yeah, dango really made her happy.

"Ryner, take a break from assaulting little innocent children and have a dango with me," Ferris said, looking at the Alpha Stigma bearer talking to Arua and Kuku.

"Who's assaulting little children?!"

Ryner just frowned and made his way to Ferris. He sat down next to her and accepted the dango she offered him. Ferris couldn't help but smile at him. Ryner made her feel safe, he made her feel happy. This kind of feeling was totally new to the swordswoman.

"How horrible, a beautiful woman like me has to share dango with this wild beast!"

"Hey! You offered me the dango, remember! That's it! I will take the last one!" Ryner exclaimed, trying to grab the last stick with the dango, but before he could, Ferris' hand got a hold of the dango. For that brief moment their hands touched.

They looked up and stared into each other's eyes. Yes, Ferris didn't care that his eyes could be considered monster eyes, she loved them with every cell of her body. They stare was intense, but soon was interrupted with an urgent message from Iris.

"Nee-chan, Sion wishes for you and the wild beast!"

"How does Sion even know I'm here?" Ryner asked, feeling lazy since he wanted to take and afternoon nap after the dango would be all eaten up. Before he could protest he was hit hard with handle of Ferris' sword.

"Move it, partner."

"How cruel of you, Ferris!"

…

"I have a mission for you two. It should approximately take 2 days," Sion said, handing them a piece of paper with the task on it. Ferris nodded in understanding, while Ryner just lied down on Sion's couch and rested for a little. Sion glanced at Ryner and couldn't help but let a chuckle escape his mouth. The brunette sat up and glared at the King of Roland.

"What's so funny, Sion!"

"Nothing, Ryner. You better go a get ready."

Sion leaned against the door frame as he saw Ryner and Ferris leave his office. They were arguing as always, but Sion could tell. The bond between Ferris and Ryner grows with each day they spend together stronger and stronger. And because of this bond, he and Ryner were drifting apart the closer he got to Ferris.

_I should have known that our relationship would never surpass friendship. At least, he's with someone, who's good for him and not someone like me. I would only lead him to endless suffering in Hell..._

The King smiled as a lonely tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>

**A/N Just something I thought of while watching episode 23. The Yaoi moment when Sion picks Ryner up is really so heavily emotional, not to mention with the awesome background music. **


End file.
